


Утренняя прогулка

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: У Дэнни появилась идея, и утро Стива стало интереснее.





	Утренняя прогулка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sunday Morning Drive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/180732) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 



Стив не был уверен, как он здесь оказался.

Нет, вообще-то он понимал, как. Он хорошо помнил события с момента пробуждения и до завтрака, а с завтрака — до того, как Дэнни наклонился к нему и тихо сказал: «У меня есть идея», и его голос обещал, что скоро утро Стива станет намного интереснее.

И да, он помнил, как пошел наверх и разделся, как лежал на кровати, пока пальцы Дэнни сводили его с ума, добавляя с каждым движением внутрь все больше и больше смазки. Он помнил язык Дэнни, улыбку Дэнни, шепот Дэнни, а потом — прикосновение гладкой резины к чувствительной коже и тянущее ощущение, когда Дэнни до основания протолкнул в него пробку.

Дальше память начала давать сбой. Стив помнил, как Дэнни бросил ему спортивные штаны и выскользнул за дверь — а в следующий момент они уже мчались по острову на мотоцикле.

При нормальных обстоятельствах это никого бы не удивило. Дэнни любил свой мотоцикл, Кавасаки Вулкан 2006 года — как же Стив смеялся над ним из-за этой модели: «Да ты у нас тайный стартрековец, Дэнно, кто бы мог подумать!» — и, несмотря на недовольство пассажирским местом, Стив любил кататься с Дэнни, когда тот наматывал мили по дорогам Оаху. Со временем Стив нашел положительные стороны езды сзади — ему нравилось держаться за бедра Дэнни или обнимать его за плечи, чувствуя, как под ладонями напрягаются и расслабляются мышцы.

Но прямо сейчас Стив не мог вспомнить, как заходил в гараж, надевал шлем и вообще садился на мотоцикл — сейчас он, возможно, не вспомнил бы даже, где живет, сколько ему лет и есть ли у него сестра. Прямо сейчас всё, что Стив помнил, это голос Дэнни, бархатистый и глубокий, как выдержанный бурбон: «Держись крепче, детка», — и с тех пор он будто увяз в пелене собственных ощущений.

Вряд ли они ехали очень быстро — Дэнни держался проселочных дорог, съезжал на тропинки, которые были скорее похожи на притоптанную грязь, и пейзаж не пролетал перед глазами. Но Стив не мог сказать точно, потому что все было как в тумане, и четко ощущались только вибрации сидушки во всем теле. Пробка сводила с ума, и Стиву оставалось лишь сильнее прильнуть к спине Дэнни и попытаться не забывать дышать, изредка выдыхая его имя, пока все дрожало, дрожало, дрожало.

Скорее всего, от его пальцев останутся синяки, скорее всего, это больно, но он ничего не мог поделать. Уткнувшись головой Дэнни в плечо, он жалел, что из-за шлемов не мог сейчас дышать ему прямо в шею. Хотелось податься бедрами вперед, сделать толчок, начать движение. Дэнни же просто увеличил скорость и наклонил голову немного вбок, мягко стукнувшись со Стивом шлемами.

Всего две мили спустя Стив стонал и задыхался. Он впервые был благодарен за спинку сиденья, потому что так ему было к чему прислониться. Внутри него хаотично рождались искры и вспышки удовольствия, дрожь бегала по позвоночнику вверх и вниз, и казалось, этому не будет конца, потому что Дэнни просто продолжал ехать, как будто не замечал, что делает со Стивом, как будто не планировал именно это.

А может, в самом деле не планировал. Когда Стиву удалось восстановить некое подобие самоконтроля и выпрямить спину, он подумал, что, может, в планах Дэнни было что-то другое, ведь он все еще направлял свой байк прочь от дома, вглубь земель, которые считались на острове сельской местностью.

Терпеть стало почти невыносимо. Приятный поначалу туман от вибрации и трения стал режущим и почти болезненно жгучим. Стив знал, что может прекратить все в любой момент — стоит только похлопать Дэнни по плечу, шепнуть на ухо одно слово, и Дэнни без вопросов остановится, вынет пробку, даст ему передышку. Но еще Стив знал, что Дэнни преследовал какую-то цель, что у этой поездки была точка назначения, и Стив солгал бы, сказав, что ему не интересно было узнать.

Неудивительно, что он снова возбудился.

Дорога, вдоль которой они ехали, уходила в долину все глубже — джунгли с одной стороны, дикий пляж с другой. Вокруг — никого, кроме них. Эта трасса и прежде была не особо загружена транспортом, а после того, как шторм в прошлом месяце смыл приличный участок покрытия, она стала непригодна даже для слабого потока машин. Но это означало, что смысл путешествия был не в достижение конечного пункта, а в том, чтобы насладиться дорогой к нему.

За милю до места, где начинался разбитый асфальт, Дэнни развернул байк по широкой дуге, потом наклонился немного вперед и добавил обороты. Стив по привычке наклонился за ним — под новым углом ощущения обострились, и его низкий стон наверняка был слышен даже за гулом мотора. Будто отвечая, Дэнни поехал еще быстрее.

Через несколько минут байк сбавил скорость, съехал на обочину и плавно затормозил. Дождавшись от Дэнни кивка, Стив опустил ноги на твердую землю и потянулся к застежке шлема, даже не пытаясь удержаться от падения вперед.

— Стив, — сказал Дэнни. Он тоже снял шлем, его волосы растрепались, а ветер с океана запутал их еще сильнее. — Вставай, детка, подъем.

Стив неуклюже перекинул ногу и стал ждать, когда слезет Дэнни, а потом притянул его к себе, зарылся рукой в его волосы, а другой схватил за бедра. Дэнни отклонил голову назад и встретил губы Стива обжигающим поцелуем.

— Сюда, — сказал он, отстраняясь, — давай, иди сюда.

Он разместил Стива спиной к себе, Стив уперся ладонями в сиденье, и байк под его весом сильнее налег на подножку. Дэнни открыл кофр одной рукой и пошарил внутри, в то же время ловко распутывая завязки на штанах Стива и сдвигая их вниз. Он нащупал основание пробки между ягодиц, медленно ее вытянул и сразу же заменил тремя смазанными пальцами. У Стива было не больше секунды на то, чтобы оценить заботливый жест и, возможно, посмеяться про себя над тем, что Дэнни возит с собой смазку, прежде чем Дэнни вынул пальцы, поравнялся с ним сзади и плавно вошел.

Стив знал, что никто из них не продержится долго — они провели в дороге около двух часов. Все утро вело их сюда, к этому моменту, в котором Стив стоял, перегнувшись через байк, посреди безлюдной глуши, а Дэнни брал его уверенными толчками. Стив растворился во времени, в запахе листьев и моторного масла, в ощущении солнечного тепла на плечах и стекающих по спине капель пота, которые хотел, но не мог стряхнуть, пока Дэнни не наклонился вперед и не слизнул их с кожи. Соскользнув с бедра Стива, рука Дэнни обхватила его член, точно зная, как именно нужно сдавить, в какой момент повернуть запястье, чтобы заставить Стива дрожать, задыхаться и с громким стоном кончить во второй раз. Через несколько мгновений Дэнни догнал его и застыл, оставаясь внутри, удерживая в мышцах напряжение. Потом наконец лег грудью Стиву на спину и расслабился.

— Боже, — простонал он, выскальзывая из Стива. — Боже, детка, какой же ты охуенный. Я слишком редко тебе это говорю. Намного реже, чем должен. Ты, Стив, ты просто…

Его руки вяло поднимались и беспомощно падали в бледной имитации их привычного диапазона. Стиву удалось развернуться к Дэнни лицом, и вместе они неуклюжей кучей сползли на землю.

— Боже, — снова сказал Дэнни. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, — ответил Стив, и, наверное, его голос до сих пор был немного слабым, ломким и хриплым, потому что Дэнни прижал его крепче к груди и уткнулся носом в его висок.

Прошло еще какое-то время прежде, чем Дэнни сказал:

— Надо возвращаться.

Они встали, размялись и привели одежду в относительный порядок, чтобы их не арестовали по дороге. Теперь, когда конечный пункт был ясно обозначен, Дэнни выбирал пути короче, прямее, и где-то через полчаса они уже заезжали к Стиву во двор.

Не задерживаясь внизу, Стив на ватных ногах поднялся в спальню и почти заснул к тому времени, как Дэнни закрыл гараж и забрался в кровать рядом с ним. Повернувшись на бок, Стив стал придвигаться до тех пор, пока грудью не прижался вплотную к спине Дэнни, закинул руки ему на бедра и лишь тогда угомонился.

— Для справки, — произнес он полушепотом Дэнни в ухо, — твое представление об утренней прогулке не совсем правильное.

Сон догнал Стива раньше, чем он успел увидеть, как Дэнни в ответ улыбнулся.


End file.
